callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Lady
Iron Lady is the twelfth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 It takes place in Paris, where the player mans the guns of an AC-130, similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "Death From Above". The player toggles between Derek "Frost" Westbrook and the AC-130 Gunner in this mission. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *AC-130 Gunner (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Viktor "Volk" Khristenko (W.I.A.) *Gator *U.S. President (voice only in the cutscene) Plot The mission begins with Frost with the rest of Metal Team and a captive Volk, waiting for extraction by Raptor 2. However, as a V-22 Osprey (possibly Raptor 2) flies towards the extraction point, it is hit by enemy rocket fire, and spins out of control. The helicopter hits a large group of cars, and Metal Team are forced to dodge the carnage caused by the crash. Since their primary landing zone is compromised, an AC-130 with the call sign of "Warhammer" is tasked with escorting them to another extraction point. As a large enemy force consisting of infantry, helicopters and tanks starts to travel through a large roundabout, the gunship fires, destroying large amounts of the Russian men and equipment. As the AC-130 is mopping up, Odin 6; a group of three A-10 Thunderbolt IIs commences with a bombing run which destroys the remaining Russian armor in a spectacular explosion. Before Metal Team can move up, the gunship sweeps the surrounding streets, clearing out more enemy forces in the vicinity. When the area is clear, Metal Team starts to advance down the street. However as they do, more hostiles appear and Warhammer eliminates them. As the Delta squad start to move closer to a junction, enemy infantry engage them from behind, and the gunship again takes them out. Approaching the fork in the road, hostile armored vehicles and helicopters emerge, and Warhammer has to destroy them. When Metal Team finally reaches the fork in the road, they come under heavy RPG fire from a building in the middle of the fork. After getting clearance from Overlord, Warhammer fires at the building, causing half of it to collapse, killing all enemies inside. Metal Team takes a left at the fork and heads towards a hotel across the street. Above them, Warhammer is targeted by Russian MiGs, and is forced to deploy flares and make sharp turns to avoid enemy missiles. Before the MiGs can make another pass, they are pursued by American fighter planes. The friendly fighter planes can not stay for long however. Resuming its task, Warhammer fires on the embassy. Inside the hotel, Metal Team are pinned down by enemy fire, and Warhammer can't provide fire support due to hostile fire. Sandman, seeing that they're on their own, order Truck and Frost to flank the enemy machine gun pinning them down. Running through the hotel's corridors, they engage a small group of Russians. Eventually they arrive at a balcony with a view over the courtyard. Frost picks up a sniper rifle and kills the machine gunner. When he is eliminated, Metal Team advances into the courtyard, killing hostiles in the embassy. Once they reach the end of the courtyard, a Russian tank appears. Frost throws a smoke marker near the tank, so that Warhammer is able to destroy it. As Metal Team wait for Uniform 6-2 to extract them, a large Russian force surrounds the area. As Warhammer starts to clear them out, the Humvees arrive. Russian forces, alerted to the convoy's presence start to converge on it, and Metal Team along with Viktor "Volk" Khristenko board the Humvees. Uniform 6-2 leaves the intersection and barely miss being hit by rockets, fired by Russian MiGs. Sandman orders Grinch to man the .50 cal, mounted on top of the Humvee. Two enemy vehicles start to chase Uniform 6-2 through the French streets. Helicopters join the pursuit, and Warhammer destroys the enemy vehicles. The convoy makes a hard left to avoid more enemy armor. They continue to make sharp turns to dodge the enemy vehicles, which Warhammer destroys. Eventually the convoy drives through an intersection where three hostile tanks are side by side trying to destroy the convoy, but the gunship eliminates them. Uniform 6-2 turns right and starts to drive along the side of the Seine River. Multiple enemy helicopters start to pursue them, and Warhammer uses precise aiming to destroy them. However, as the convoy reaches the Pont d'Iéna, a tank round hits the front Humvee, flipping it over. Uniform 6-2 stops at the bridge and Warhammer begins to engage tanks stationed on the bridge. Frost clambers out of the overturned Humvee, and is ordered by Sandman to grab a Javelin. Using it, he destroys two enemy tanks. Using smoke markers to indicate targets for Warhammer, Metal Team advance along the bridge. As they reach roughly halfway along the bridge, a Russian MiG attempts to bomb the U.S forces, but instead hits the bridge. Sandman throws down red smoke to mark the extraction point. As Russian helicopters insert even more infantry, Warhammer runs out of fuel and is forced to return to base. Huge amounts of enemy armor roll in from the Eiffel Tower. Odin-6 returns for a bombing run, but because Metal Team is all out of smoke markers, it is forced to perform a dangerously close bomb run north of Metal's position. As the Russian forces are obliterated, the Eiffel Tower, having sustained too much damage, tips over and falls into the river. As it collapses, a large force of American helicopters swarms the landing zone. Everyone boards a Little Bird, except for Grinch and Volk, who waits for the next helicopter. The mission ends with Metal Team being extracted from the bridge with a view of the destroyed Eiffel Tower. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Gallery AC130 Gunner's PoV Iron Lady MW3.jpg|A view from the AC-130. AC130 Gunner's PoV 2 Iron Lady MW3.jpg|Another view of the AC-130 over Paris in Iron Lady. AC130 Gunner aiming at enemy building Iron Lady MW3.png|Another view from the AC-130. Civilian casualties on highway Iron Lady MW3.jpg|Cars and dead civilians. Explosion and enemies at Eiffel Tower Iron Lady MW3.jpg|An explosion in front of the Eiffel Tower. Grinch and Sandman in combat Iron Lady MW3.jpg|Delta squad fighting in the streets. Collapsed Eiffel Tower Iron Lady MW3.png|The destroyed Eiffel Tower. Eiffel Tower under attack Iron Lady MW3.jpg Eiffel Tower Collapse.jpeg|The collapsing of the Eiffel Tower. Four Hands on Russian MG.jpg|Example of multiple hands glitch. Grinch securing Volk MW3.png|Grinch securing Volk waiting for extraction. Eiffel Tower.jpg|Eiffel Tower. Intel 30. First snipe the mounted gun, then head into the glass greenhouse building and locate the intel at the top of the stairs inside. 31. After battling the tanks, spot a bus on the left side of a bridge. The intel is inside it toward the back. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Iron Lady - Mission 10 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Achievements/Trophies We'll Always Have Paris (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Iron Lady" on any difficulty. City of Lights (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady" on Veteran difficulty. Ménage à Trois (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Destroy 3 Russian tanks with a single 105mm shot in "Iron Lady". Trivia *The mission's name "Iron Lady" refers to the Eiffel Tower's nickname. *At the start of this mission the M4A1 and USP .45 have red stains on them, they disappear after the player gains control of Frost in the building. *The player's ammunition will be refilled upon the last transition from the AC-130 to Frost (although the grenades for the M4A1's Grenade Launcher, flashbang and frag grenades will not be refilled). *Strangely, after the player sends a 105mm round through the building with the AC-130, one of Sandman's lines will be in his radio voice, even though the player is now standing right next to him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi4Jg8rq9hk 4:16 Sandman's line is in a radio voice even though the player is standing next to him. *If the player looks at the Eiffel Tower from the AC-130, it can be seen that the Eiffel Tower is not damaged at all. *It is possible to be run over by the Little Bird at the end of the mission. *Just before the Eiffel Tower falls, there is a grammatical error in the subtitles. The subtitles say: "The tower's not gonna take much more that!", when he actually says "The tower's not gonna take much more than that!" *Even though this mission takes place after the events in "Bag and Drag ", which took place on October 9 at 14:10:05, the time says "October 9th - 07:42:20". This is most likely an oversight, and was meant to be 07:42:20 PM, which should be 19:42:20. *Strangely, if the player uses the machine gun at the courtyard and keep using it once the tank arrives, player will be forced to get off from Machine Gun turret and the turret itself will be automatically destroyed. *If the player keeps carrying the Javelin after destroying the two T-72 tanks on the bridge, its ammo will disappear once the Russian Armor group arrives from the Eiffel Tower's side. *After the player gets out of the Humvee on the bridge, you can walk through the Humvee and find an M16A4. *If the player takes the MSR and zooms at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, a significant amount of corpses can be seen, amassed in a straight line fashion. It is unknown for whatever reasons why these people are dead. *The helicopters and troop trucks at the end of the level can be destroyed with a Javelin. *The tank that appears in the courtyard cannot be destroyed or damaged by an RPG. *Near the end the AC-130 can still be seen flying overhead even after stating they are low on fuel. *The Javelin has unlimited ammo until the squad runs out of smoke grenades, at which point it has no ammo. *If you look at the Rhino 1 minigunner, there is a chance that the soldier's name is Sgt. Volker. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels